As integrated circuitry dimensions shrink, a continuing challenge in the semiconductor industry is to find new, innovative, and efficient ways of forming electrical connections with and between circuit devices which are fabricated on the same and on different wafers or dies. Relatedly, continuing challenges are posed to find and/or improve upon the packaging techniques utilized to package integrated circuitry devices.
This invention arose out of concerns associated with improving the manner in which electrical connections or interconnections are formed relative to integrated circuitry devices.